Shuddup
by CrowsGurl
Summary: Some idle chitchat between mates quickly escalates to something neither was expecting.. rated M for their talking/action Slash warning 2D/Muds Oneshot


"Ca'eful... ca'eful... the'e!" 2D chimed under his breath as he set yet another card on top of his growing house of cards. He smiled, grabbing a new deck and taking another card. "Gentle..." Two rather loud bangs behind him jump, dropping the card and knocking down his house.

A small dart rolled up to his side, making him huff and glance over his shoulder at Murdoc. "Could yew be a bite mo'e ca'eful? Yew made me knock eet down again!" Muds was lying on the Winnie couch a small way from where the singer was perched on the floor, tossing darts at the ceiling and seeing how many he could get to stay.

He didn't acknowledge the singer right away and when he did it wasn't polite in the least. "Go fuck you'self."

2D, feeling a bit of nagging irratation in his stomach, scooped all the cards off the table and into his lap, starting his house over again. "Yew go fuck you'self." He retorted quietly.

"Ah dun' 'ave to. I 'ave plenty of bi'ds 'at would do me anytime."

"Wow." 2D muttered sarcastically.

"Aw shuddit, Tusspot."

"Yew wrealize 'nyone could get one o' 'em? All they needs a bit o' cash."

"Yeh, which I 'ave."

"Yew eva' fucked someone 'at wasn' a who'e?"

Murdoc sighed and rolled his eyes as one dart knocked another from the ceiling. "O' cou'se I 'ave. I was doin 'em befo'e yew we'e even bo'n."

The singer chuckled slightly. "Yew eva' kept a gi'lfwiend fo' mo'e 'en a night?"

"'ho said I eva' 'ad one in tha fi'st place?" Of course he had, but for arguments sake.

"Oh yeh, ah fo'got. Yew neva' 'ad a steady gi'lfwiend. Cou'se 'at dun say a fing bout you' boyfwiends."

"Sod off, dent face." Murdoc hissed.

"Yew say 'at like yew've neva' fucked a guy." 2D rolled his dark eyes, catching up to where his house of cards had been previously with a slight smirk.

"Well 'ave yew?"

"'ave yew?" The thinner glanced over his shoulder to the smoking bassist.

"Pe'haps. Why, yew gettin excited?" Murdoc chuckled darkly.

"No fanks." 2D promptly turned back to his paper tower.

"Aw c'mon, faceache. Yew know yew wont me."

"Not nea'ly as much as yew wont me." He replied.

"So 'en yew admit 'at yew do want me."

"I neva' said 'at!"

"True, but yew neve' said yew didn'."

"As if I'd eva' let yew."

"Yew would."

"No, I wouldn'." The singer yelped as a dart knocked him in the back of the head, thankfully with the pointed tip not touching his sensitive scalp. Murdoc snickered.

"Yew'e such a gi'l. Yew know yew'd love ta sleep wif ol' Muds."

"No, 'm not a gi'l, 'n yew'e only sayin 'at cause yew wonta sleep wif me."

"Again yew didn' deny wonting to sleep with me."

"Well neithe' did yew." 2D stated matter-of-factly.

"'at's cause yew don' want me to."

"Only cause yew don' wont me to."

"Admit it, brainache, yew wish yew could fuck 'is." Muds made a motion towards himself and cackled.

Stu again rolled his eyes. "Woteva'."

"Yew do, don' yew?"

"As much as yew wont me."

"'en 'ow much would 'at be?" Murdoc smirked, realizing the younger had backed himself into a metaphorical corner.

"Ah shuddup."

"Admit it and I will."

"Muds!" 2D shrieked as a dart landed smack-dab in the middle of his house of cards, toppling it in an instant.

"Heheh, whoops." He rolled his eyes, running his demonic tongue across his lips.

The whip-thin brit snatched up the dart and crawled over to the couch, dropping it onto the Satanist's chest with a defying frown. "Yew know yew wont me." He remarked quietly, crossing his arms.

"Yew we'e the one 'ho said yew wont me as much as I wont yew. Sides, yew dun' seem too good of a lay anyway."

"I'll 'ave yew know 'm plenty good 'n bed." 2D grumbled indignantly.

"Prove eet 'en, faceache." Murdoc looked over at him witha dark smirk planted firmly on his face.

"Only if yew prove wot keeps 'em bi'ds around."

"Fine."

"Fine."

The bassist sat up and the singer sat down beside him, their lips meeting instantly. Their tongues dueled, Murdoc's winning in length but 2D's nearly overcoming it with technique. A moment later and Murdoc was pinning the thinner man down. They broke apart for breath, glaring at eachother.

"I 'ate yew." 2D panted.

"Good. 'is wasn' supposed ta change a fing!" Murdoc growled in response before recapturing 2D's lips. Their clothing was removed quickly, 2D fniding himself without any before Murdoc, who let out a dark chuckle. "Yew jus' couldn' wait could yew?"

"Couldn' wait ta pwove meh point, 'at is." The singer replied with a slight glare.

"Ah woteva'. Yew so wont 'is." A lustful smirk stretched across Murdoc's face as he stared down at his prey.

"Shuddup, Muds." Stu huffed, pulling him back down and kissing him deeply. Murdoc trailed a kiss down to 2D's neck, running his jagged teeth along the younger's skin. 2D harshly bit back moan, swallowing thickly and earning a nip from Muds.

"Go ahead 'n moan, faceache. Yew know yew wont to." Murdoc purred with a bit of triumph in his voice.

"No.. yew a'en't 'at good, m-mate." He replied as flatly as he could, his voice wavering slightly as a claw traced a line down his front and stopping just south of his tummy.

"Yeh, 'at's eet. Jus' keep talkin bull shit."

2D bit his lip and sent a glare to the other as the claw continued on its journey south. Murdoc gave him an amused smirk as his ragged fingers closed around D's member. The singer pushed his head back against the couch cusion, now desperately fighting down the moan that wanted so badly to escape.

"Go on. Tell me 'ow much yew 'ate me." The bassist was having too much fun, torturing the younger man even more. He opened his mouth just as Murdoc's hand made a sudden thrust, jolting a moan from his thin body. He clapped a hand over his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut. "Is 'at wright?" Muds purred with a scratchy snicker.

"Fuck yew.." 2D growled, his voice mixing with another moan as Murdoc continued.

"No, yew've got eet backwa'ds, Stu. Fuck _yew._" The singer's face, which was already flushed, burned a bit darker.

"Y-yew wouldn'.." He muttered.

"Ah, but wosn' 'at wot 'is whole thing was about?" He grabbed onto either of 2D's shoulders, turning him onto his stomach.

"I bloody 'ate y-" He was cut off as two digits were shoved into his mouth. Sputtering slightly, 2D saw no alternative but to do as he was told.

"Suck 'em, dulla'd." Murdoc growled into his ear, sending an involuntary shiver down the pale man's spine. Murdoc noticed and grinned sharply. "'n yew said yew didn' wont me."

"Yew know wot, Mu'doc?" He huffed, glancing over his shoulder as the fingers were removed from his mouth. Murdoc raised a brow but didn't allow the singer to answer, pressed a testing digit into him. 2D let out a squeak, which amused the bassist further.

"Wot? 'at 'm bette' 'en yew we'e expectin'?" Muds chuckled into his ear as a second finger was added. Stu buried his head in the arm of the couch, forcing down the small cries that climbed up his throat. A moment later, as what Murdoc had said finally registered in the singer's mind, he shook his head. "'en I'll 'ave ta change 'at, now won' I?"

2D bit his lip as a sudden pain erupted inside of him. He pressed his face further into the couch to avoid showing any pain to the other, but his tense body gave him away. A wamr pari of lips and pointed teeth ran from his neck down his shoulder then a voice spoke into his ear.

"Dun' worry. Eet'll be wo'th eet." Muds resisted the urge to slam into the younger, knowing it wouldn't help to prove his point.. _yet_.

After letting 2D get used to him enough, he gave a quick thrust, letting out a low growl at the sensation. 2D, on the other hand, let out a muffled sob that mingled with a groan. Murdoc returned to kissing and nibbling on his neck, letting out moans against the singer's neck as he continued.

As he went 2D's sobs lessened and his pleasure increased, his pitch now more along the lines of singing. Murdoc found himself oddly turned on by the sounds the other produced, blowing it off as his usual lust. Both were glistening with a thin layer of sweat that dripped from their slightly trembling bodies.

Murdoc neared climax, finding the melodic crying of his name from the other too much and finally releasing his seed deep inside of 2D. The younger finished quickly after, panting against the couch as he tried to catch his breath. Muds managed to lie down beside him, forcing him over a bit so there was room for both on the rather small Winnie couch.

They lay there for a few moments of quiet panting before turning and looking at each other. 2D blinked up at him, his pleasant gaze being forced into an unconvincing glare. "See... told yew yew wonted me."

"Yew we'e tha one 'at said yew wonted me as much as I wonted yew." Murdoc replied with a sight snicker.

Stu rolled his eyes. "Woteva'. Now admit 'at 'm a good lay." He rolled onto his back, crossing his arms over his still quickly rising and falling chest.

"Only eef yew admit 'at yew enjoyed 'at."

"Neva'."

"Yew didn' deny eet."

"Like yew didn' deny 'at 'm a good lay."

"Y'know wot, D?"

"Wot?"

"Shuddup."


End file.
